deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Red VS The Second Coming
Mr. Red VS The Second Coming is a What-If Death Battle featuring Mr. Red (Shock) from the Shock series facing off against The Second Coming from the Animation VS Animator Series TSCVMR.jpg|CowHeadGod V.2|linktext=CowHeadGod V.2 MR VS TCO.jpg|CowHeadGod V.1|linktext=CowHeadGod V.1 Description Two of the best fighting stickmen from two of the most infamous stick fighting web series meet to prove who's the better stickman of them all. Intro (*Cues Bradon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Stickmen, ain't the average joe but the combatants we have today will make you think twice before saying that statement Boomstick: Mr. Red, the Weider of the Shock-ability Wiz: and The Second Coming aka The Chosen One Return Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill Boomstick: To see who wins A DEATH BATTLE! Mr. Red (* Cues Riding the Fourth Wave*) Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a man applying for a job Boomstick: And that man was Mr. Red Wiz: And the job he applied for was a janitor Boomstick: A JANITOR, WHY A JANITOR? Wiz: Well I just it was a special place to be cleaning stuff, I don't know, the Justice League HQ or the Avenger's HQ Boomstick: Well He belongs in the Avengers and the Justice League Wiz: Anyways, on that fateful day he found his enteral rival, Mr. Green (Shock) Boomstick: Which also is his future boss, speaking of bosses guess how he got the job Wiz: By filling out forms and applications? Boomstick: No, by beating the shit out of everyone that worked there, all to become a janitor Wiz: Well he certainly has the skill and abilities to do so Boomstick: He is super fast, able to move at such a fast rate that he's able to cause sonic booms and fly for a short period Wiz: To cause a sonic boom you need to go at least 717 miles per hour which is around Mark 3 Boomstick: He is also super strong, able to throw people so hard they smash through concrete blocks, kick and punch someone so hard they died/pass out and he does that on a regular scale Wiz: He is very durable, able to take hits from Mr. Green, who shatters thick concrete with ease and to that would take 8,400 newtons Boomstick: Even though Mr. Red doesn't like to carry weapons around, he has his fair share of likings Wiz: Like a double-bladed spear, many different types of guns; he's able to dual-wield shotguns and rifles and he's able to use blocks of concrete, wood and metal as well Boomstick: But the most notable and powerful ability of them all, is his Shock Ability, which is able to slow and even something stop time whenever he wants, he also gets faster and punches equal to a lightning bolt Wiz: He also has a lot of feats, he is able to defeat giants, gods and lots of people with guns Boomstick: But unfortunately his headstrong immaturity always slip into battles ''' Wiz: Yet distractions and adversity aren't gonna stop this stickman from painting you red Mr. Green: People's Elbow! Mr. Red: Fuck your People's Elbow The Second Coming (*Cues Jazzy Note Blocks*) Wiz: Imagine being stuck inside a computer unable to get out as the user plays with you '''Boomstick: Well, that seems pretty fucked up to me, but trust me if I was stuck I would call Deadpool to break me out DEADPOOL: Anyone just says my name? Wiz: Not now DEADPOOL: Awww, oooh look I get to fight some other BS combatant now, bye! Boomstick: Come back, I didn't get an autograph Wiz: Anyways, that's why we have this combatant today, The Second Coming Boomstick: Now if only watch first three vids of the series, you're probably wondering who the fuck is this guy and guess what he basically a less cool version of The Chosen One (Animation) ''' Wiz: But at least he's powerful for a stick figure '''Boomstick: Sure, but his backstory is just like this, he gets made, he friends get deleted by all mighty god, and then they fight and ending up trucing, pretty BS if you ask me Wiz: But basically The Second Chosen One, you need to be powerful to earn the title and that what this stickman has to offer Boomstick: He punches that shattered diamond, survived being tossed around the desktop, able to resist being deleted, defeated four stickmen designed for fighting and most importantly was able to survive trucks and cars running over him over and over and over ' Wiz: He was also able to show great lengths of strength, able to assemble a laser gun from Flash Tools in under 10 seconds '''Boomstick: He also able to break obsidian using two diamond pickaxes in under 10 seconds as well, think how much nether portals you can make ' Wiz: But most important ability is his unique arsenal of weapons. '''Boomstick: He has a crap ton of weapons, a laser gun, a lasso that can also be used as razor wire, a cloning device, hammers, tons of different types of sword and shields, but most importantly he has... THE MINECRAFT BLOCK!!! Wiz: This object is surprisingly powerful for such a small object, as it can create any block/item/spawn egg with a simple scroll and click. Boomstick: It can also build a giant obsidian stickman with pistons for one hand and lava/water for the other hands. Wiz: Also he has the pen tool, that makes him draw weapons, armour, explosives, other aminations to help him, Wings and much more Boomstick: Imagine all the fun stuff you could draw with that ;) Wiz: But like all Death Batlle Combatants he's not perfect, and has his fair share defeats, as he being unable to break out of thick walls, vulnerable to drowning, able to not move in spider webs, likes to take random naps and hates loud music. Boomstick: But you should never underestimate with this Fourth-Wall breaking Stickman The Animator: "You should calm down" The Second Coming: "You should die.." Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we analysed any possible outcome of the battle Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! Death Battle FIGHT K.O Aftermath Wiz: The Winner is ... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:“Stickfigure” Themed Death Battles Category:"Webshow" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music